


broken bones

by inhuman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Crying, Dead Aunt May, Deaf Clint Barton, Depressed Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Pietro is alive, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alot of crying, author doesn't know how to tag, clint/pietro but in the background, god so much crying peter is just always crying, i was so upset when they killed him fuck u, team loves peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhuman/pseuds/inhuman
Summary: Peter can't breathe.She's gone, and he's here.[or]Peter is left alone and Tony is here to pick up the pieces.





	1. fracture

He’d been ready to go on patrol, May was working late and so in his mind- Peter Parker could disappear for a few hours without any sort of suspicion. Save some lives, help some people- do what Spiderman did. But a phone call had stopped him. 

 

Walking around the apartment in his suit had been an odd feeling. Usually he’d sneak out when May was asleep, not walk around the apartment as if he had no care in the world. The young hero had grabbed and begun to eat an apple- as preparation for patrol, before his phone rang.

 

“This is Peter.” He’d answered- voice sounding bright and happy. What he heard however, was not.

 

“Hi there Peter,” A soft female voice had said, tone suspiciously gentle. “This is Teresa of  St. John’s- I’m sorry to inform you that your Aunt has been in an accident and unfortunately didn’t make it. I’d like to ask you if you could come down and see us as soon as possible-” 

 

The woman continued to speak, but Peter wasn’t listening at that time. Instead, he’d hung up- tears pricking his eyes as he ran to the small bathroom the apartment had. Entering the bathroom, his phone dropped from his hand in a sickening crack, but it wasn’t something Peter paid any attention to.

 

Lifting his mask, Peter felt his stomach lurch. Stomach acid had burned his throat as Peter threw up the contents of his stomach. Tears slid down his cheeks as he sobbed hoarsely, flushing the vomit down as he did so. 

 

“She isn’t dead.” He cried to himself. “No- she, she’s gonna-” 

 

He couldn’t breathe. The floor of his bathroom was cold and provided no emotional support as he clawed at the ground desperately. Tears began to fall as his fingers grazed the broken phone. A Stark Phone. It had been a gift from Mr. Stark- something he’d been over the moon at. But now Peter didn’t want to be anywhere near it. 

 

_ Peter. _ A familiar voice chimed in. It was Karen.  _ Peter your heart rate is increasing significantly, it seems you are extremely distressed. I’m going to contact Mr. Stark. _

 

“No!-” A strangled cry came from Peter as he lay on the tiled ground, his body curling around itself defensively. “Karen- please don’t-”

 

_ Calling Mr. Stark _ .

 

Peter cried as his AI phoned his mentor. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to see him like this. Peter was meant to be strong- he was a meant to be Spiderman. Not a kid that couldn’t deal with loss. With the fact that she was gone. With the face he’d have to go identify her body. With the fact he’d never come home to May humming a soft tune as she cooked- never wake up to the sound of her cooking breakfast. 

 

Never again.

 

“Kid? I’m in the middle of a meeting- I can’t really talk, can you call me back?” Tony’s vice chimes in, he sounded tired.

 

Peter couldn’t reply. His bottom lip trembled as he sobbed again. “I-” He tried to speak as he sobbed. To tell Mr. Stark that Karen had called, not him, but his broken throat  wouldn’t get the words out.

 

Tony’s tone changed immediately, rather than impatient- it became full of concern and worry. “Peter, are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you?”

 

“M-May.” He cried softly, words refusing to come out. Peter’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak, only to cause his tiny body to shake more.

 

“I’m coming to get you.” The line cut off at Tony’s final words.

 

“N-no. Mr. Stark.” Peter cried. He didn’t want Tony to see him like this. Tony was his mentor- someone he should be trying to impress, not someone that should comfort him in times of pain. If Mr. Stark saw him like this, he might take the suit. 

 

He was nothing without the suit. The words hadn’t left him, not since Tony had left him to walk home in those embarrassing clothes. 

 

Peter was nothing without the suit, and now that he didn’t have May- was he truly anything?

 

Peter was nothing.

 

He was tired. Tears burned his cheeks and stained his half-lifted mask. The bathroom smelt of stomach acid and tears. A nauseating feeling ran through Peter again, and the boy scrambled to the bowl again. His stomach tried to throw up- but there was nothing left to excel, this left the 17 year old dry heaving, tears streaming down his face as he did so.  

 

For the first time since Ben died- Peter didn’t want to exist. Slumping down next to the toilet, shaky breaths escaped his slightly parted, slightly chapped lips. 

 

A loud knock echoed through the quiet apartment. The booming voice of what sounded to be a stressed out Tony Stark caused the young hero to shake and sob more.

 

“Kid? I’m coming in- I have a key.” 

 

Peter didn’t register the sound of wood creaking as his mentor made his way towards the bathroom. What he did register were gentle hands pulling him away from the cold bathroom wall. 

 

His vision focused on Tony’s figure, who was arched down next to him, brushing tears away from his face- a worried expression on his face.

 

Peter cried harder at his presence. The man was wearing a suit, it was obvious he really had been in some sort of important meeting. Peter felt terrible that he’d interrupted him.

 

“I-” The boy tried to speak, “I’m sorry. You were in a meeting, and-”

 

Tony cut him off. “Pete, what happened? Are you hurt?” The man purposely avoided Peter’s apology. It was obvious the kid was hysterical, and Tony decided Peter didn’t need to worry about anything else right now.

 

“She’s dead.” He said quietly, latching onto Tony’s obviously expensive suit jacket. Peter’s shoulders shook as he continued to cry.

 

“Oh god.” Tony said gently. “Kid- I’m so sorry. You’re coming home with me tonight.”

 

The man unhooked Peter’s hands from his arms, and proceeded to remove his jacket. The kid was in his Spiderman suit, and Tony knew he couldn’t take him outside looking like that. Carefully pulling the mask away from the head of the crying child, Tony’s breath hitched as Peter’s face was revealed. His eyes were red-rimmed, and cheeks covered in silvery remnants of tears. 

 

“It’ll be okay kiddo.” Tony said as he took off the jacket Peter had clung to, before wrapping it around the smaller figure’s trembling torso. Tony wasn’t good with comfort, with helping others emotionally, but right now he wasn’t worried about being emotionally vulnerable- he was worried with Peter being okay.

 

Peter welcomed Tony’s jacket, and while tears refused to stop tumbling down his face,the comfort of his mentor was something he enjoyed more than he’d ever admit. 

 

“D-dead.” The boy whimpered as Tony scoped his small body off the ground. 

 

“Yeah buddy. I know.” The older man said softly, as he climbed down the stairs and made his way towards his Audi. 

 

The passenger door clicked open softly, before Tony placed a shaking Peter in the seat. The night air was cold, but the noises of a bustling city created a sense of warmth that was unexplainable. 

 

Peter looked up at Tony as the older man plugged his seatbelt in. “She’s gone.” He said, a wave of panic in his voice. “W-who’s gonna take care of me? Mr. Stark you’re not going to let them take me right- please, Mr. Stark please.” The boy begged and pleaded, body shaking violently.

 

Tony shook his head, before ruffling the boy’s hair. “Nobody’s gonna take you.” 

 

\---

 

The drive home lacked any sort of conversation. It mainly consisted of Tony grumbling angrily to someone as he spoke on the phone, muttering something about the Avengers Tower, and Peter sobbing and shaking uncontrollably as he latched onto Tony’s coat. 

 

The car slowed to a stop as Tony turned into the garage of the Avengers Tower- the garage door whining as it closed behind them. 

 

“There's a room in the tower for you- a whole floor if you want it.” Tony explained as the pair sat in silence, minus the hiccups of sadness that Peter was doing his best to stop. “As far as I know, all of the Avengers are currently inside. You’re welcome to stay in my private floor if you’d like to avoid them for now.

 

His tone was gentle, different from how Peter was used to the gruff man speaking to him. The was oddly comforting, yet scared him to a small degree. The boy gave a gentle nod, his vision plastered on his trembling hands.

 

“I- yeah. I don’t think I could uh- see anyone, right now.” Peter stumbled and paused as he spoke, voice trembling and body threatening to cry again.

 

Tony nodded knowingly, “Can you walk Pete? Or do you want me to carry you?”

 

“N-no I can walk.” He said, tears clouding his vision. Peter felt like a burden. Why had Mr. Stark helped him like this? It didn’t make sense.

 

The click of the car door closing, caused Peter to jump slightly. Turning and opening his own door. Peter’s feet touched the ground and he found himself breaking down into sobs again. He couldn’t do this.

 

“Mr. Stark?” He questioned- voice echoing off the wall of the well-lit garage. 

 

The man he called for appeared in his line of vision, concern plaguing his usually cold expression. “Can’t walk?” Tony questioned genty.

 

Peter nodded gently, barely aware of his surroundings. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony sighed, before taking the spider themed hero into his arms. “It’s alright kiddo. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

 

\---

 

Peter didn’t realise that he’d fallen asleep in his mentor’s arms, the last thing he remembered was Tony entering the elevator, carrying him as he did so.

 

A small wave of panic ran through the boy as he realised he wasn’t sure where he was. Peter was in a large bed, surrounded by soft blankets and comforting pillows. He was still in his Spiderman suit. 

 

Tears immediately began to spill as Peter realised he was alone. “M-Mr. Stark?” He whispered, voice shaking. 

 

_ Good morning Peter _ , FRIDAY’s familiar voice chimed in.  _ Sir is currently in his workshop, he’s been alerted of the fact you are awake.  _

 

Peter gathered the blankets around him as light flooded the room, Tony’s AI had opened the blinds. FRIDAY began to talk about the weather, and listed the names of the people in the building. But Peter wasn’t listening. Peter was crying again.

 

May was dead. He didn’t know how, or why- hell he hadn’t even gone to see her body. The hospital had requested his presence but instead he’d ran to Tony. 

 

He was selfish. Tony was busy, and he was a child. Panic rose through the boy as his breath hitched. Tony didn’t want him. He couldn’t breathe. Peter clawed at his throat as he gasped for breath.

 

Gentle, yet calloused hands pulled Peter’s own hands away from his throat. “Peter! Peter breathe. It’s okay. You’re in the Avengers Tower. Everything is okay.” 

 

Peter gasped as his body remembered how to breathe. His body shook as he tried to calm down. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark.” He said gently, crying again. 

 

Tony pulled the boy closer, wrapping him in a much needed hug. “Stop apologising kid. It’s all okay.”

 

Peter nodded, tears drying as he was held. His breathing began to stabilize as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his mentor. 

 

“You feeling better Pete?” Tony’s voice asked him. He sounded tired.

 

The seventeen year old shook his head. “She’s gone- and now I have nowhere to go. I don’t want to go into foster care, Mr. Stark.” His lower lip trembled as he spoke. “I don’t know what too do.”

 

Tony shook his head, petting the kid’s chocolate locks as he spoke. “You’re gonna stay with me Peter. I wouldn’t let you fall into the system. Kid you know you’ve got a place here.”

 

Peter nodded, holding onto Tony as if his life depended on it. He never wanted to let go, he wanted to stay here like this, Tony make him feel safe. He liked this safely. He didn’t like the uneasiness that came with suddenly being alone. 

 

“The legalities are sorted kid. Don’t stress out okay.” Tony re-assured, before pushing the kid backwards slightly, looking him in the eyes. “Come have something to eat?”

 

Peter nodded, but gestured slightly to his outfit. He was still in his suit. Tony nodded before walking to a mahogany drawer, pulling out a Stark Industries hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants. Passing them to Peter, the boy suddenly realised he was in Tony Stark’s private bedroom. 

 

Tears fell as he held the clothes, his shoulder shaking as he yet again found himself sobbing. Tony pulled the kid into his arms once again, rubbing gentle circles onto the crying teen’s back. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, before FRIDAY interrupted them. 

 

_ Sir, Steve Rogers is requesting your presence on the communal floor. _

 

Tony sighed, before releasing Peter. He sighed, before straightening his posture. “Come to the communal floor when you’re ready, alright? The main kitchen is on that floor.”

 

Peter nodded as Tony walked away, he secretly wanted to call Tony back- to get his mentor to hold him. To feel wanted. But he was left alone. Alone again.

 

He sobbed again, time ticked by as the young hero began to wear himself out. Peter wiped his face, he wanted Tony. Yet rather than ask FRIDAY to call him back, Peter peeled back his suit and climbed into the clothes he’d been given.

 

The smelt strongly of Tony, musky and slightly of oil- but it was a smell Peter now associated with safety. Gripping his frail frame, Peter existed Tony’s bedroom, and padded towards the nearest elevator. 

 

“FRIDAY?” The boy questioned, voice soft and shaky. “Take me to the communal floor please.”


	2. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was a child, Steve.” Tony frowned as he stood in front of the taller man. “Is that what you do now? Attack unarmed children?”

Peter’s shaky hands pressed against the metallic wall as the elevator began to descend. The boy worried that if he were to balance by his own- he’d simply end up on the ground. A gentle thud, followed by the metallic doors opening revealed the communal floor to Peter.

 

It was oddly silent for what was supposedly, the Avenger’s shared floor. Lighters were off, yet the windows remained open, illuminating the large open-floored level. Tony was meant to be here- but just like his parents, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, he’d left him alone.

 

Fiddling with the strings attached to the hoodie he wore, Peter finally stepped out of the elevator- a lump forming in the back of his throat as the young hero did his best not to cry again.

 

He considered asking FRIDAY where Tony was, why he wasn’t on the communal floor, but the idea of being problematic to him mentor cause the urge to disappear. 

 

The barefooted boy padded quietly towards the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room as he walked. It was large, yet the kitchen slash lounge area didn’t seem to be the whole floor- with doors leading to god knows where lining a corridor that sat horizontal to the kitchen counters. 

 

Peter found an odd comfort in the silence, he could feel a headache forming and the lack of people creating noise was a blessing.

 

But the lack of noise wasn’t meant to last. Hell- what really lasted in Peter Parker’s life?

 

His fingers brushed a geometric-looking bowl of fruit. It was odd how well that word suited this place. Geometric. Peter reached for a piece- not really caring what he got. He was beyond hungry, between school and patrolling, the kid really hadn’t found time to eat for the past three days or so. 

 

Yet as he reached for the food, a large hand grasped his tiny wrist, eliciting a gasp of shock from Peter. He whimpered softly as the stranger lifted his arm well above his head, preventing Peter from making any sort of attack.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The person asked. It was a familiar voice, one Peter had heard one too many times during school PSA’s. 

 

“Mr. Rogers?” He questioned, eyes focusing on the larger figure. Peter’s voice cracked as he spoke, possibly thanks to fear, definitely thanks to the fact he was about to cry again.

 

The grip of his wrist ached, but the boy did nothing to fight off the much more powerful man.

 

The man didn’t seem to be phased at the fact he was recognised, thanks to the frown that sat on his face. Steve didn’t seem to be angry, more perplexed at the child he was holding.

 

“How did you get in the tower?” He questioned, voice monotone and attitude defensive. It was obvious the Avengers weren’t used to having unknown people walking around their tower.

 

Tears filled Peter’s vision as he once again, found himself crying. “M-Mr. Stark!” 

 

Before Steve, or Peter for that matter, could say or do anything else- Tony Stark made an appearance. He frowned and flicked on the lights, revealing three other heroes hiding in plain sight. The lack of light in the room had been a curtain for them to hide behind.

 

Tony shook his head, whispering a soft ‘what the fuck, guys’ under his breath, before his attention was grabbed by Peter sniffling. His slightly amused attitude dropped at the sight.

 

“You’d better drop that kid Rogers.” He said, voice full of venom.

 

Peter trembled under the grip of his childhood hero, Captain America, as Tony grabbed his wrist too. Steven immediately softened, releasing the boy and putting his hands up in defence. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Yet Tony paid no attention to him, nor the other people that stood in the room, all just as dumbfounded at Steve.

 

Peter brought his hands to his face as he began to cry. He’d already become a trembling mess, and he hadn’t even been in the tower for a day.

 

Burdening huh?

 

Tony shot a venomous look at Steve, and the three others in the room. Peter could probably identify them- but was far too distraught to figure out who they were. 

 

“I- oh god. Mr.Stark, I’m so sorry.” The boy cried. “I was just hungry, and - and I thought you were-”

 

Tony interrupted Peter, his venomous expression replaced by an oddly gentle one. It wasn’t unnerving, but certainly wasn’t something he’d ever get used to. “Pete, it’s alright kiddo. The team had a tendency to say on high alert you know? But I didn’t think they’d  _ physically interrogate a seventeen year old _ ,” The older man spat the last piece of his sentence as if were talking about an enemy. 

 

A sheepish look crossed Steve’s face, before the blonde spoke. “Tony I didn’t know, none of us knew.”

 

Tony took a sharp breath in. Peter could feel an argument rising in his mentor, one that would certainly cause an unnecessary fight. An unnecessary fight that Peter caused. He was being burdening again.

 

The doe-eyed teenger brushed his hand across Tony’s forearm gently, grabbing his mentor’s attention instantly.

 

“It’s okay, p-please Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice wobbled as he spoke, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Mr. Rogers didn’t know I-. Just p-please walk me back up, I’m  still tired.” 

 

The last part was lie, but from Peter’s disheveled, sad appearance, he wasn’t shocked at the fact he was believed. 

 

Tony gave him a small smile, and nodded softly, before scooping the kid off of the kitchen floor. Peter certainly could have walked, but the feeling of being carried gave him a feeling of comfort that caused him to immediately cease crying. 

 

“I’ll be back down shortly. None of you move.” Tony spoke harshly, a frown forming on his face.

 

“Tones- you didn’t tell-” Steve begun, but Tony was already gone. In the elevator with Peter in his arms.

 

\---

 

The elevator rose with a soft mechanical whine, at first it was the only noise filling the lack of conversation between the pair, that was until Peter broke the silence.

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” The boy spoke softly. “He didn’t know who I was, and didn’t hurt me. Please don’t fight over something like this.”

 

Tony sighed at the kid’s words- knowing that they were the unfortunate truth. He hadn’t told Stever- or anyone else in the tower for that matter, about Peter. What he was shocked at, was the fact that Steve had grabbed Peter.

 

Yet even then, Tony couldn’t blame him. Everyone had been on edge since Germany, hell the team had only just started living together again. Relationships and emotions were tense, things weren’t going to go back to how they were- if it was even possible. Tony was mature enough to recognise that.

 

“Don’t worry kiddo. I just let my anger get the better of me. I’m just gonna head back down and tell them who you are, no fighting.” Peter’s mentor reassured him as he walked out of the elevator and towards his bedroom.

 

Peter nodded, as he leaned into the warmth that was Tony. “Can you tell Mr. Rogers I’m sorry? That I didn’t mean to.”

 

Tony’s bedroom door opened with a click, and before Peter knew it he was out of Tony’s reassuring hold and onto the unmade bed- something that Peter had messed up during sleep.

 

“Yeah kid.” The older man said softly. “You get some sleep alright? Tell FRIDAY when you wake up and I’ll come get you, we can get food together.”

 

Peter nodded as Tony gently placed a blanket over the kid- who looked far too small and far too sad. 

 

“Please don’t tell them I’m Spiderman.” The boy said softly as Tony turned for the door.

 

The older man turned back and winked at him, a refreshing change from the worried expression he’d had plastered on for the past few days. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

\---

 

Then Tony was gone, and Peter was left alone again.

 

Alone was a feeling Peter didn’t like. It made his breath catch in his throat, and tears cloud his vision. The boy shakily wrapped Tony’s obviously expensive blankets around him, doing his absolute best not to have some sort of panic attack.

 

He’d had panic attacks multiple times in the past, but since getting bitten Peter’s anxiety levels had fallen dramatically. The boy had always been anxious, ever since he was small- yet the bit gave him not only superhuman powers, but freed him from the anxiety that had so frequently held him back. It had been refreshing.

 

Yet the sudden loss of May had caused the years of withheld anxiety to flood back onto him- and Peter couldn’t breathe. 

 

Peter grabbed at his throat, trying to get his lungs to take in air. A strangled cry left his throat as he writhed on top of the mattress. Tears filled his vision as he tried to breathe.

 

_ Please. Please. Please. I just want to breathe. _

 

He begged mentally, body and mind screaming for this overwhelming panic to cease. 

 

“You need to calm down.” A cold, unfamiliar voice said, piercing the deafening silence of the room. “Tell me five things you can see, Peter. Five things.”

 

The boy cried at the voice. “I- I can’t, please.”

 

“Five things.” The voice demanded, their voice oddly monotone.

 

“T-the blankets. Carpet. B-books, I-” A sob escaped Peter’s throat as he spoke, “The two lamps. God- I, please. Please make it stop.”

 

“One more thing.” The voice replied.

 

“The painting.” Peter gestured towards the wall in front of him, hand trembling violently as he tried to show whoever he was speaking to.

 

“Four things you can feel.”

 

“The blanket. It’s so soft- I” Peter tried to speak, but his voice caught, resulting in a sob escaping his lips.

 

“Four. Things.” The unsympathetic voice said. 

 

“I can feel, my hands. They’re dry- I should have a shower soon.” Peter finally began to breathe normally again, albeit slightly shaky. He was breaking normally. “Mr. Stark’s clothes, and my tears.”

 

“Good.” The voice finally came into Peter’s vague line of view, revealing a tall figure. He wasn’t sure who it was- Peter was having trouble concentrating on details, but he took a shaky breath in as this tall figure took a seat next to the bed.

 

“There’s more to that.” The figure spoke, their voice obviously male. “But you seem calmer now.”

 

Peter gave a nod, still shaky and breathing loudly- but breathing calmly nonetheless. “Thank you.” The boy said, hands rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to clear up his vision. 

 

The figure didn’t speak, almost as if he was shocked at the thanks. “You’re welcome.” He finally said, voice revealing obvious shock. 

 

Peter sat up, wrapping the blankets tightly around his shoulders as he focused on the man in front of him. Pale and sharp features stood out against a black attire, the figure had shoulder-length black hair that was slicked backwards- this wasn’t an Avenger he was familiar with.

 

“Who are you?” The boy questioned, voice trembling slightly. 

 

The man smiled, but only for a second, before speaking. “Loki, of Asgard. It’s better if Stark doesn’t know of my presence here. I’m doing an excellent good job at staying hidden.”

 

Peter knew who Loki was, a villain. One of the main commanders that fought against his idols. A bad guy. Villain. This knowledge wasn’t public at all, and the only reason Peter really knew about his existence was thanks to a late-night snooping session on one of Tony’s computers. Peter really meant no harm by browsing through Mr. Stark’s files, but there was so much he didn’t know about- so much he didn’t even know to ask about. 

 

In reality, Peter hadn’t even scratched the surface of the total information Tony had- in fact Loki’s files has been one of the first he’d read. An image had accompanied said file, although the person in front of him was refined and had a calming presence- the man in the image had placed fear in Peter almost instantly. It was almost as if they were different people. 

 

The boy kicked himself for not knowing who this person was. 

 

Peter gave a shaky laugh. Despite what this man had done, the people he’d killed, he didn’t fear Loki.

 

“I thought you might know who I am. I’d be shocked if Peter Parker didn’t know who I was.” The man said, a hint of humour in his tone.

 

“But Mr. Loki, how do you know who I am?- and why are you in Mr. Stark’s room?- and- and you’re not an Avenger-” Panic rose in Peter’s voice as he spoke, only to be interrupted by Loki’s sharp voice.

 

“I won’t be harming and of the Avengers- if that’s what you’re worried about.” The man explained, his physique remaining calm and collected. “I like to keep myself updated with my brother’s team- and I was merely intrigued at the fact  _ Tony Stark _ was letting someone inside his room.”

 

Peter nodded, his eyes still red-rimmed and breathing shaky. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes as Loki continue to speak in his monotone volume. His voice was comforting, not in the way that Tony was, but more in the way white noise might help someone concentrate. Something to fill the inevitable silence. 

 

“I could give you my whole life story.” Loki laughed gently at himself. “But I only do things to entertain myself, there’s nothing good enough for me on Midgard, so I latch onto the most interesting thing- and right now that’s you, child.”

 

“Mr. Loki?” The boy questioned, tears welling in his eyes again. “Thank you.”

 

The man froze, his expression dropped in shock as he listened to Peter.

 

“I’m not very interesting-” Pete sniffed. “-but could you stay with me, just for now? I- I don’t think I slept properly and I, I don’t want to be alone, Mr. Loki.” 

The god winced slightly as the child’s voice broke, before placing a slender hand on Peter’s head. “Get some sleep child. I have no plans to leave.” He said, sinking back to the floor.

 

Peter nodded, and shuffled into a lying position, fluttering his eyes closed as he did so.

 

“Mr Loki?” The boy questioned into the silence, and was met with a sharp,  _ hm?  _ “How hasn’t FRIDAY let Mr. Stark know you’re here?” 

 

The pair sat in silence for a moment, as Loki considered the question. Peter didn’t see him frown, but it was something the god didn’t quite know the answer to.

 

“Probably thanks to sorcery.” He said finally. 

 

At this, Peter would’ve usually jumped up and demanded to know more. But that wasn't him anymore. That Peter died with May. So instead, the body simply nodded, eyes remaining closed as he dozed off into what would be a hungry rest.

 

\---

 

Tony had promised Peter he wouldn’t start an argument. That he wouldn't be angry. Yet standing in front of his newly-instated teammate and borderline friend, Tony was fuming.

 

“That was a  _ child _ , Steve.” Tony frowned as he stood in front of the taller man. “Is that what you do now? Attack unarmed children?”

 

The blonde frowned, his eyes narrowing. “I didn’t  _ know _ , Tony. We’ve had security breaches in the past, you can’t blame any of us for reacting like that when the person could not be identified for us, according to  _ your _ AI, Tony.”

 

Tony frowned, before sighing heavily. Taking a seat at the kitchen island, resting fingers on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yeah- that was me.” He muttered. There was no way he would’ve let FRIDAY blurt out Peter’s identity as Spiderman, so he’d blocked him from being identifiable. The man made a mental note to fix that later, and to make sure FRIDAY wouldn’t out the already mentally tired kid. 

 

“Just- apologise to him the next time you see him. It better be  _ damn _ sincere.”Tony said, his words were harsh- but his tone of voice was… tired. 

 

Steve nodded softly, before the other Avengers in the room spoke up.

 

“Speaking of,” Clint spoke from the couch, Peitro sitting next to him, “-want to tell us who that was? That kid wasn’t exactly a familiar face y’know.” 

 

The archer raised a brow at Tony, who exhaled sharply.

 

Sam, the only other person in the room nodded as Clint finished, before speaking himself. “Teenagers aren’t exactly your style Tony. Don’t tell me you’ve adopted a kid.” He joked.

 

“No you’re right. I adopted a kid.” The man sighed again, ignoring the sounds of shock coming from the four others in the room.

 

“Tony, that’s-” Steve begun, but Tony interrupted him.

 

“Irresponsible. Dangerous. Life-threatening.”

 

“Kind.” Steve corrected. “I mean- yes to the above, but also kind.”

 

Clint’s laughter roared through the room. “Ohmygod Tony, good luck. Parenthood and being a literal hero don’t mix well.” The man spoke from experience, and had children with his now ex-wife. “I almost thought my hearing aids were fucking up.” 

 

The man began to laugh again, but turned to Pietro instead and whispered, “Babe, I did hear that right… right? Tony’s adopted a kid?”

 

The silver haired man gave a sharp smile, before speaking in words laced with a thick Slovakian accent, “No- no that was correct.”

 

Sam frowned. “I mean yeah, Cap is right- that is real kind Tony, but why this kid? There are millions of kids that need a parent out there. Why this one?

 

“It’s complicated.” Tony muttered.

 

“We’re the Avengers,” Sam replied, “-everything is complicated. It’s kind of our deal.”

 

That brought a smile to Tony’s face, and even elicited a chuckle from Steve. 

 

“He was my intern.” Tony half-lied, “but some things when real wrong for him, and I couldn’t let this kid fall into the system you know? Even though you guys haven’t met him- he’s apart of the team in a way.”

 

Unexpectedly, Pietro spoke up, his voice quick (something he couldn’t really help) “This kid, your son, what is his name?” 

 

“I wouldn’t call him my son, but his name is Peter. He’s a good kid. So god please, be aware of his feelings. Kid’s going through alot and I doubt today left him anything good to think about.”

 

Tony got off his stool and walked towards the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. “FRIDAY, let me know if Peter comes under even the slightest distress. He’s asleep right now, correct?”

 

_ Surveillance set, sir.  _ FRIDAY chimed in from above.  _ That is correct, Peter is currently asleep. _

 

“Glad my parents didn’t have an AI, god knows I wouldn’t have gotten away with half the stuff I did.” Clint said, and Pietro laughed in response. 

 

“I’ve got a quick meeting with my lawyers, to finalise some papers for Peter’s guardianship change. It shouldn't run longer than an hour, but you never know.” Tony turned to Steve. “If he gets up and I’m not here, be a friend to him. Peter hasn’t met everyone yet, so fill the others in as they get up for me?” 

 

Steve nodded, and placed a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll look after him.”

 

“He’s a good kid Steve, even asked me to tell you that he was sorry, god knows why.” Tony gave a short-lived smile, before heading towards the elevator. 

 

The sounds of Pietro and Clint’s voices arguing over something, (probably the television remote), faded away as Tony descended towards the ground floor. 

 

It was going to be a stressful day. He could feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh im sO SORRY this took much longer than i meant for it to take!!  
> gave u guys a slightly longer chapters as an 'im sorry pls'  
> im a little busy rn with assessments and school but the break is approaching n then i'll have heaps of time bAHAAHAH
> 
> steve is great n he'll get redeemed dont u even stress bro  
> i feel like im writing loki w/ too much nice-ness??? idk man i'm rolling with it
> 
> love u all  
> ham x

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH BITCH WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIC??  
> stay with me i promise it gets better i've got a whole ass plan for this baby
> 
> peter is always crying he is just,,, crying don't stop him. 
> 
> okay so loki is my absolute favorite thing in existence and i'm so worried i'm going to mess it up but he's gonna make a hella big appearance god i hope i write him right.
> 
> thanks for reading??  
> sorry i swear bAHAHAHA
> 
> love u all  
> ham x


End file.
